


Oh snap

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, Identity Reveal, Multi, Other Avengers Are Mentioned, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Peter is the one that snapped Thanos out of existence instead of Tony Stark. A few months later he returns to school.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spider-Man one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388557
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	Oh snap

“I. am. Spider-Man.” He snapped. The fire in his veins crawled up his arm, burning him from the inside out. His agonizing scream cut across the battlefield. All eyes were on him. Normally he would’ve felt their staring, but his thoughts were somewhere entirely else. He was not going to survive it, he knew it. 

He looked Thanos in the eyes and smiled. He smiled as Thanos’ face fell and his army around him disappeared, turned into dust and blown away by the wind. He smiled as Thanos sat down on a big piece of concrete and sighed in defeat. He smiled through the unbearable pain, when Thanos turned to dust. 

He suddenly dropped to the ground as his legs couldn’t hold him up anymore. The sound of thrusters was loud across the now almost silent battlefield. The smell of smoke and burned flesh alone almost overloaded his senses. A hand fell on his shoulder, shaking him a little. His vision was blurred but he could still recognize the man that had dropped down on his knees before him, holding him up a little. Mr. Stark. 

“Peter! Pete, stay with me buddy! C’mon, don’t leave me now.” The sound of his mentor’s voice echoed through his head. His eyes were slowly closing from exhaustion, but his smile was still in place. The other heroes that had surrounded them were hardly noticed. 

“I’m he-here Mister Stark,” he gasped. His own voice hardly recognizable in his own ears. “I-I’m s-sorry. I-I had t-to do it.”

“I know you did, bug. I know you did. And you did good.” 

His eyes felt too heavy to keep open any longer. Everyone that was there was looking at them, knowing the young vigilante wouldn’t make it. 

“C’mon Pete, keep your eyes open! Help is on the way.” Peter noticed the desperation in Tony’s voice.

He smiled, tears in his eyes. “I’m s-sorry.” And everything went black.

4 months later

“Tony! Your kid and everyone else have been waiting for you in the living room for ten minutes now. Why are you still here?” A very familiar voice sounded through the lab. Stark didn’t turn away from what he was working on to face the intruder. 

“Because I need to fix this mild inconvenience before he leaves Cap. Besides, I’m almost done,” answered Tony. He had been working on it for months and finished it a couple of weeks earlier, but yesterday it stopped working in the middle of training.

“You seriously need to stop calling problems ‘mind inconveniences’, Tony.” Steve sighed and took a seat on the chair on Tony’s right, studying the complex piece of technology in front of them. There were wires attached to Tony’s shoulder, leading to the vibranium mechanical arm. Tony was busy with a tiny screwdriver in the upper part of the arm. After a few seconds he put the screwdriver down before checking the wires that were attached to his own arm. He clenched his fist and watched as the mechanical arm followed the movement not even a nanosecond later. Steve watched as Tony went through a list of different movements before he smiled in satisfaction and detached the wires from his own arm and the mechanical one. He clicked a small plate back into place and grabbed the arm. 

“Let’s go.” 

Steve followed him out the door and up to the penthouse floor. When they got there the entire family was waiting for them. Bruce, Thor, Clint and Rhodey were sprawled out on the left couch, Bucky, Sam, and Scott seated in front of them on the ground. They were engaged in an intense discussion seeing from the look on their faces and the amount of arm gestures. On the sofa opposite of them were Carol, Wanda, Strange, T’Challa and Hope. In the loveseat next to them were Natasha and Maria Hill. Fury was seated in a grandpa chair next to them.

After the battle, Steve had brought back the stones to the right timeline. On Vormir he had exchanged the soul stone for a soul. Natasha had magically dropped out of the sky and into Stark’s backyard. They had all been shocked when she crashed their victory barbeque. That was also when the relationship between Natasha and Hill came to light. Apparently, they had been married for eight years. The only people who weren’t surprised were Clint, Laura, and Fury. 

Tony’s eyes fell on the people on the couch in the middle. First on Happy, who was sitting on the arm rest, listening to whatever Carol was saying. Probably something about an ancient alien race again. Or how she met Fury. Then his eyes fell on his wife, who was sandwiched between two other people, Morgan, and Peter. 

A few minutes after Peter lost conscious his heart had stopped. They managed to resuscitate him before transporting him to Wakanda. The doctors at the medical facility there managed to stabilize him after a couple of hours. Tony had never been as scared as he was then. Waiting for the doctor to tell him if his kid made it or not. When the doctor had appeared, she told him Peter would survive, but they had to amputate his arm. 

He still remembers the look on his kid’s face when he woke up and couldn’t feel his arm. He was terrified. After comforting him, he promised Peter he would make him the best prostatic arm anyone could make, and he made true on that promise. He worked together with Shuri and Bruce to create the best arm there was. When Peter was finally allowed to get out of bed, he joined them in the lab and helped them. It took his mind off other things. 

A couple of days into his recovery he started asking where May was. Tony had to tell him that she had died the first year into ‘the blip’. She hadn’t been part of the dusted 50%. May got sick and died two weeks later. Peter was heartbroken when Tony told him. His last relative died and he wasn’t there for her. Tony and Pepper adopted him three weeks later.

“I got him,” announced Steve, interrupting Tony’s thoughts. Everyone turned towards them. Peter jumped up from the couch.

“Did you fix my arm?” he asked, as he walked towards them, studying the mechanical arm in Tony’s hands. 

“Of course I did, Underoos. But I’m still surprised your weird spider DNA didn’t regrow your limb like it does with real spiders. Some superpowers you have,” teased Tony. “Hoodie off and ill attach it.” 

Peter took off his hoodie, feeling a little self-conscious half naked in a room full of people, even if they were his family. Tony connected a few wires and clicked the arm into place. 

“Try it now,” said Tony. Peter bend and stretched his arm, rotated his arm, clenched, and unclenched his fist and tapped his thumb with each finger. It worked as it should.

“Thanks, dad,” he said smiling. He put his hoodie back on and gave Tony a quick ‘thank you’ hug before returning to his place on the couch. 

“Are you ready for today Peter?” asked Natasha from her place, half on top of Hill. 

“I think so. School has already been open for three months. I can’t miss more,” he answered. They could all hear the hesitation in his voice. They knew he was scared. Scared that people would find out he’s Spider-Man. They all knew there was a big chance people would put the puzzle pieces together.

A couple of days after the battle, when everything was a little bit less chaotic, Tony held a press conference. He told the world about how Queen’s local vigilante Spider-Man had saved them all. About how the Avengers got the infinity stones and the sacrifices some of them made. About how Bruce snapped all of them back, but Thanos attacked and the Battle. About how Spider-Man snapped away Thanos and his army at a great cost. How he was badly injured because of it and about how it would take a while or maybe forever before they would see their favorite hero swinging through the streets again. Spider-man trending on Twitter was one of Peter’s greatest accomplishments. 

The world thanked him for all he did and wished him well. The avengers would all visit him daily and drop off all the mail they got for him. Drawings from little kids, letters from people all over the world, telling him how he changed their life for the better. It made him smile again (often cry too. Everyone was so kind to him.)  
“You know school can wait, right. Your physical and most of all mental health goes above everything else,” said Bucky, a small frown on his face. Peter looked at his hands, one of flesh and one of vibranium, before looking back up.

“I know but try to make them believe that. Besides, I kinda miss it,” answered Peter with a small smile. Most nodded in understanding while others murmured something about ‘stupid American educational system’ or ‘you’d think after all this they’d care more about mental health’ or ‘I should blackmail the Department of Education into making a better educational system’. Peter thought that last one might’ve been Fury, but nobody could know for sure with that man. And the small sound of agreement that came after that could’ve been Hill, but then again, nobody could know for sure. 

“I’ll be fine. Auntie Hill will be there if something goes wrong and I can always contact all of you if I need to,” said Peter reassuringly, a bit more confident about his decision to go back to school. “But please, explain to me again how auntie Hill would make a good guidance counselor instead of Sam. The one with the actual psychology degree.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I’m great with teenagers and giving guidance. I’m also great at being undercover and improv,” answered Maria. “Also, Sam is an Avenger, people would recognize him immediately.”

“So, you’re saying people find you less interesting? Because you have been in the news before,” asked Peter teasingly, a smug smirk on his face. 

“You little shit!” A magazine was flung at his head. He easily avoided being hit and burst out laughing, the others joining him. 

“Don’t worry Masha, you’re very interesting to me,” joked Natasha, giving her wife a quick forehead kiss before getting up from her place and hitting Peter on the back of his head. 

“Ouch! Hey! What happened to ‘spiders need to stick together’, мама паук,” yelped Peter, resulting in another round of laughter. Before Natasha could say anything, F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted.

“Boss Junior, Hardass Hill, it is now seven forty-five AM, time to leave for school,” announced F.R.I.D.A.Y. Peter sighed but got up from his seat. “Thanks Fri.” 

Tony grabbed Peter’s bag from the kitchen counter and handed it to him. 

“Are you gonna be okay today, Bambino?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun,” answered Peter. Tony didn’t know if he was saying that because he believed it or because he was trying to make himself believe it.

“I’m only one call away if you need me and Hill will be right there with you. You’re gonna be okay. I believe in you,” he said with a small encouraging smile. “And if they ask questions about your arm you know what to do.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Peter rolled his eyes, “-got crushed when I came back, had to be amputated, got a cool prosthetic because of my internship. I know the story dad.” 

“Good, now go or you’re gonna be late. Happy is driving you two.” He gave Peter a quick hug and pushed him towards the elevator where Happy and Hill were already waiting. He quickly joined them, throwing a quick and excited ‘bye guys!’ over his shoulder before the doors closed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to drop Hill off a block before the school. That way people wouldn’t know she came out of the same car as Peter and get suspicious. When they drove up to the school, he saw people looking at the car. 

The car wasn’t anything special, but he had heard from Ned and MJ that a lot of people were curious as to where Peter went. It happened after Flash started telling everyone that Peter had moved to California because he couldn’t handle his aunt’s death. MJ quickly shut that down but after that people did start to question where he was. Ned had told them Peter had gotten injured and was recovering and that he would soon be back at school. Soon turned into three months and people were questioning how badly injured he was to miss three full months of school. Apparently, they knew with what car he came to school. 

“You’ll be okay Peter,” said Happy reassuringly, looking at Peter through the back view mirror. 

“I know, uncle Hap. I’m just a bit nervous,” he admitted before he got out of the car. The whispers started immediately. Thanks to his super hearing he could hear them all.

‘Is that Peter?’

‘Wait, why does he have a metal arm?’

‘He looks fine to me.’

‘Penis?!’

That last one was obviously Flash. Peter looked around, looking for Ned and MJ while trying to avoid eye contact with the others. Instead of finding his friends, he saw Hill walking towards the school. She gave him a small encouraging smile and kept an eye on him while trying not to look like she’s watching him. Suddenly his Spidey sense went off. Not yet fully used to being back to keeping his powers under control, he stepped aside, avoiding Flash trying to punch his good shoulder. He turned towards Flash and realized what he just did. Oops. 

“What the hell penis! Where have you been?” yelled Flash. Peter noticed Hill had stopped walking towards the front doors of the school and was watching them from a distance. Analyzing the situation.  
Peter focused his attention back on Flash, who was standing before him, waiting impatiently for an answer.

“Home, recovering,” he answered. 

“From what Penis? That couldn’t have taken three whole months.” Peter sighed. He rolled up the left sleeve of his hoodie. Revealing the prosthetic. He heard gasps all around him. Flash took a small step back, clearly not expecting that. 

“When I came back my arm got crushed. They had to amputate it from my shoulder down,” he explained. Flash seemed to get back to his senses. He spat on the ground and glared at Peter. 

“Whatever man don’t expect me to go easy on you now. You’re still a worthless orphan.” Flash turned around and disappeared through the school’s entrance. Peter casted a quick glance in Hill’s direction. He noticed she looked unhappy. When she noticed him looking at her, she casted him a pointed look, gesturing him to follow her with a small head nod. She walked into the school, Peter a small distance behind. Hill led the way to her recently acquired office. Peter slipped in behind her and closing the door before turning towards his aunt. 

“You didn’t tell us you were getting bullied.” Peter sighed. He was already done with today. Now he would have to deal with his overprotective family members when he came home, because no way in hell that Maria wouldn’t tell all of them what happened today. 

“I didn’t want you guys to worry. I’m Spider-Man. I’m strong. I can handle a bully. Better me than someone who can’t,” he explained, looking at the ground. He shuffled his feet a little, clearly uncomfortable discussing the topic at hand. Maria laid her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up a little. 

“Peter, it’s impossible for us to not worry about you. You know we all see you as our nephew and we all love you. And you are strong Peter. You’re the strongest kid I’ve ever met. You don’t need to survive a bully to be strong. Your life has already been so hard. Please let us take care of you and fix the problems that can be easily fixed,” she said softly. Peter sighed when he saw the worried look on her face. 

“We need to change the way F.R.I.D.A.Y. calls you. You’re no hardass, you’re a softy,” he teased. Maria let out a soft laugh.

“So you will let me deal with Eugene?” she asked.

“Yeah, but please, don’t be too hard on him. I know he’s a dick, but he hasn’t had the easiest life. Maybe try to sympathize with him and show him you care,” suggested Peter.

“Alright.” She sighed. “I’ll try it, even though I would love to reprimand him.” 

“Thanks auntie Hill.” He gave her a quick hug, turned, and left her office. 

Walking towards his locker, he noticed everyone was staring at him. They must’ve heard or seen what happened earlier between him and Flash. When he got close to his locker, he noticed Ned and MJ. They were standing in front of his locker, absorbed in a heated discussion. 

“Ned, he’s gonna be here today!” 

“I know he said that, but he could’ve changed his mind.” 

“Ned, he will be here.” 

“I’m just nervous okay! We haven’t seen him in months,” said Ned anxiously. 

“Ned- “ 

“I’m here Ned,’ Peter interrupted MJ when he got to them. She threw him a small glare for the interruption before smiling a little. 

“Peter!” Ned flung himself in Peter’s arm, giving him a tight hug. Peter wrapped his arms around his best friend. 

He’d missed them. He hadn’t really seen them since the beginning of the battle. It was after the battle, while he was still in Wakanda and Ned and MJ were in New York, that they had facetimed him. They needed to see if he was okay. After that one time they mostly called and texted. When he got back to New York he was too busy with his recovery, helping with making his prosthetic and physical therapy. If he wasn’t busy with that he was, helping with Avenger business, eating, or sleeping. 

“Hey loser, it’s good to have you back,’ said MJ teasingly. Peter and Ned let go of each other and did their secret handshake. 

“Hey Ned, MJ, it’s good to be back,” he smiled. 

“What’d I miss?” he asked while he opened his locker and grabbed the books he needed. 

“Oh so much loser. I have a notebook filled with conspiracies and rumors about you,” answered MJ. “I’ll tell you all about it in first period.”

“Yes, because I love to hear people speculate about my situation,” he replied sarcastically. 

They were interrupted by the first bell. While walking to their first period class, Peter and Ned talked about the new Star Wars Lego sets that came out in the five years they were gone. Peter hadn’t told him yet that Tony already bought a few of them for Peter and Ned to build. Ned would faint. 

When they walked into class, he noticed they were the last to enter, also that everyone had gone silent and were staring at them, even Mr. Harrington who was also blipped. He ducked his head, avoiding eye contact, and followed Ned and MJ to their seats in the backrow. He noticed Betty, Flash and Jason watching him carefully. There were a few others he recognized who were also in his class before the blip. A lot of them he didn’t know, but they had clearly heard of him. He sat down in between his friends when he heard Mr. Harrington clear his throat. 

“Welcome back Peter. Could you please introduce yourself for the students who don’t know you?” he asked. Peter nodded anxiously and stood up. 

“Hi, my name is Peter St-Parker, I was blipped,” he introduced himself nervously, tugging his left sleeve further over his prosthetic arm. He quickly sat back down.

“Thank you, Mr. parker. Now let’s talk about astrobiology.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“-and then he got hit in the face with a ball.” It was lunch and Ned was telling him the story of how Flash got hit in the face with a ball during PE when he realized something. 

“Wait, do we have PE today?” 

“Yes, loser, after lunch.”

“Shit,” he groaned. 

The bell rung, they quickly grabbed their bags and headed towards the gym’s changing rooms. When Ned and Peter entered everyone stopped and stared. Peter shared a look with Ned before he headed towards one of the shower stalls to change into his gym clothes there. No way he was going to take of his shirt while everyone was gawking at him. They would undoubtedly start asking questions about his arm and probably the burning scar that spread over the left side of his torso. He quickly changed into is clothes and exited the stall, only to come face to face with Flash. 

“Not today Flash,’ he sighed. Flash ignored him.

“We’re playing dodgeball today. I’m going to destroy you Parker. You better watch out,” he threatened, turned around and left through the door leading to the gym. Peter sighed and followed Flash out the door. He was walking towards Ned, who was seated on the tribunes, when Coach Wilson called him over.

“Peter, I’d like to speak to you for a moment.” He saw Coach glance ad his arm before gesturing him to the corner of the gym, away from prying ears and eyes. He was only wearing a t-shirt, his arm shining in the light, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“What’s up coach?” he asked despite already knowing what it was about. 

“Principle Morrita informed me you lost your left arm after everyone blipped back. I see you have a prosthetic arm and I’d like to know what you can and can’t do with it.” 

Peter nodded in understanding,” I can do everything I could do before I lost my arm. It’s a Stark Industries prosthetic.”

A few weeks into making Peter’s new arm, he had suggested to Pepper that it would be great for SI if they had an affordably line of quality prosthetics. She loved it and Peter started helping the R&D department with designing the best affordable prosthetics they could. Two weeks ago, they went public about it and that they expected the first line of prosthetics to be ready by the summer. 

Coach frowned. “I thought they would only become available this summer?” 

“They do. I got early access because of my Stark Internship and I’m working with them on those prosthetics,” he explained. What he didn’t tell the coach was that his was a little bit more than just a prosthetic. His was made of vibranium, had a built-in web shooter, shield, hologram option, built in heart monitor that alerted everyone if his heartrate spiked too much, emergency button and was able to lift 250 tons. 

“You still have that internship?” coach asked in disbelief. 

Peter nodded, “Yeah.” 

“Okay then, go take a seat with the rest,” he said, dismissing Peter. Peter walked back towards his classmates, ignored everyone staring at his arm, and took a seat beside Ned, in front of MJ, who was reading a book. How she always got away with not doing anything except reading was still a mystery to him. 

Coach announced that they were gonna play dodgeball. He separated the class in two teams and explained the rules. Hits to the head were not allowed and if you’re hit, you’re out. Peter, Ned, and MJ were on the same team as Cindy and a few other kids he didn’t know the names of yet. On the other team were Flash, Jason, Brad, and a few of Flash’s new friends. Peter made the mistake of locking eyes with Flash.  
The balls were thrown into the field and everyone ran to grab one. Flash was holding two, Peter had one, Ned stayed in the back, mostly focused on the dodging part of the game, and MJ was standing off to the side reading her book, not caring about getting hit. Not like anyone dared to hit her anyway. 

Peter felt his spidey sense tingle. He slightly turned his head to the right, barely avoiding a ball that was coming for his face. What happened to the no head shots rule? Before he could fully turn back his spidey sense tingled again, telling him to step to the left. He followed his spidey instincts and managed to avoid another ball coming for him. His eyes zeroed in on Flash who was talking his friends into targeting Peter. They all focused on him and threw every ball they had. It felt like slow motion. His spidey sense screamed at him to move. He wanted to leap up and out of the way, but he remembered he had a secret identity to protect. He internally groaned when he realized what he had to do. He leapt to the left and felt a ball connect with his bad shoulder, momentarily having forgotten about his arm. He fell onto the ground. 

“Peter!” he heard Ned scream. A hand grabbed his right arm, yanking him of the ground. Coach Wilson was standing in front of him, worried look on his face. 

“Are you alright Peter?” he asked. He saw the others looking at him, a few feet behind the coach, all with worried expressions. Well, except Flash and his new friends, they looked smug. Ned and MJ appeared beside him. 

“Are you alright loser?” asked MJ. 

Peter nodded and tried to wave them off with his left hand when he noticed it didn’t move. He looked down, inspecting his arm, and groaned, realizing why it wouldn’t move. Coach Wilson, Ned and MJ followed his gaze. 

“What’s wrong Peter?” asked Coach, not understanding why he had looked at his arm and groaned. Peter sighed.

“My arm won’t move,” he answered. Coach’s worried look changed into one of pure horror. The other students exchanged nervous glances; Flash’s face paled significantly. 

“No worries, I can probably fix it in no time,” he reassured Coach, and the others, who all let out a relieved breath. 

“I just need a screwdriver and tweezers. They’re in my bag,” He cheekily smiled. “and I might need a helping…uhm…hand.” On his right Ned snorted. Coach looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground and a few classmates barked out a laugh. 

“I’ll go grab your bag,” said Ned. He disappeared into the changing room. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before he returned and handed Peter his bag. He sat it on the ground and started searching thorough it when the door to the gym burst open and Maria Hill barged in, searching eyes finding Peter. 

“Peter, what’s going on? Why did I get an alert you got badly hurt?” she asked worriedly as she got to his side. Peter groaned. Right, of course, stupid built-in protocol. He heard his classmates murmur.

‘What is Mrs. Hill doing here?”

‘Alert?’ 

‘Why does she look so familiar?’

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. I just got hit in the shoulder with a ball. Why did say I was ‘badly’ injured?” Hill took a relieving breath, relaxing a little. 

“Look for yourself,’ she said, as she grabbed her phone that showed the alert. Peter looked at the blinking red that surrounded the screen. In the middle it showed his heartrate at 120 bpm and endorphin and adrenaline levels extremely high. He frowned; his heartrate was definitely not that high and the pain he felt shouldn’t release that high level of endorphins and adrenaline. 

“Weird, I’m fine. Maybe it defected when my arm stopped working.” He shrugged. 

“Your arm stopped working? Again?” she asked, both still ignoring the confused and curious looks of the others. 

“Yeah, but I can probably fix it before the end of class. Just need a helping hand,’ he smirked, Hill rolled her eyes. 

“Healthy coping mechanism you have, joking about your trauma.” 

Peter shrugged, “It’s a gen z thing.” Like that explained everything.

Peter found the screwdriver and tweezers before turning towards his aunt. 

“Can you maybe help with detaching it? You’re the only one here who knows how it works,” he smiled sheepishly. Maria nodded and came to stand on his left. Peter took his shirt off, having forgotten about his scarring. He heard a few gasps.

“What the fuck Parker!” exclaimed Flash. Realizing what happened groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Shit.” He looked at Maria with desperation. She sighed.

“You’re a walking disaster детка паук. I have to inform the others you’re fine before they come blasting down doors. But first let me take that arm of you off.” She quickly went through the motions and handed him his arm when it was off. She grabbed her phone and sent off a quick text into the group chat where the team was already demanding an explanation as to why they got the alert. 

Peter sat down on the bleachers, arm in his lap. He quickly started working on his arm, ignoring all the question that were thrown his way.

“Why does our guidance counselor know you?” 

“What did she mean by alert?”

“Who are ‘the others’?’ 

“What happened to you?” 

“What the fuck Parker, why are you such a freak!” 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hill freeze. She turned around and stalked towards Flash, “What did you just say?” she asked. The cold tone of her voice caused Flash to pale; his eyes shot wide open. 

“N-Nothing,” he stammered. 

“Huh, I could’ve sworn I heard you call Peter a freak. But only an absolute idiot would call him that when I can hear it. The last one that did ended up in the hospital,” she said pointedly. Flash gasped. 

“A-are you threatening me?” 

“No, I’m warning you.” 

“And who are you exactly cause you’re clearly not a guidance counselor.” Asked one of Flash’s new friends. Maria glared at him. The guy took a step back, avoiding eye contact. 

“Nevermind,” he murmured. Maria turned towards Peter. 

“Can you fix your arm here Peter? Or do you need to go home?” she asked. Peter was back hunched over his arm. After a few seconds analyzing the inside he looked back up. 

“I need to fix it at home. I need to replace a wire and I don’t have one here.”

Maria nodded, “Alright, pack your things, ill sign you out.” 

Peter did as she said. He placed a few things back in his arm, grabbed his bag which had his clothes already in it and stood up. Hill was already walking towards the exit with Peter following a few steps behind when coach spoke up.

“Excuse me, only a registered relative or guardian can sign someone out of school, Mrs. Hill.”

Maria didn’t turn around, “I know, I’m his aunt.”

“Wait, I knew I recognized you! You’re the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.!” All eyes fell on Betty, then on Maria, who was looking at Betty. 

“Yes,” she confessed, shifting her gaze to Flash, who looked like he was going to faint. 

“If I hear any of this has left this room, we will have a few words.” She turned back around and exited the room. Peter was staring at his class, sheepish smile on his face. 

“So, the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is your aunt. What about the Director, is he your uncle now? I thought you were an orphan,” asked the same guy as before. Peter smiled. 

“Actually, he’s my grandpa. I got adopted.” Without saying anything else he left his class gaping. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus 

“We’re back!” yelled Peter the moment they stepped out of the elevator. 

“We’re in the kitchen!” was yelled back. When they entered, Natasha was sitting on the kitchen counter, Carol sat in a bar chair, Fury beside her, Pepper and Morgan sat at the dinner table. 

Peter gave all of them a small wave. Of course, they noticed the lack of one arm. 

“What happened?” asked Carol. 

“I got hit with a ball.” 

“Yes, cause that explains everything,” said Maria sarcastically from behind him. 

“You’re back early,” said Natasha, directed at her wife. 

“Yes, детка паук is a walking disaster. I swear, he just attracts all the bad luck,” replied Maria. Like that explained their early homecoming. Peter smiled. 

“I got hit by a ball during PE, my arm defected, auntie Hill almost blasted down the doors because she got an alert that said I was badly hurt, I accidentally showed my classmates my scars, and auntie Hill’s cover was blown,” peter summed up. 

“You forgot about the part where I threatened to put your bully in the hospital,” she pointed out. 

“Oh yeah, how could I forget about that. That was badass.”

“Bully?!” exclaimed everyone. Peter paled.

“Oh snap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment, they fuel me.


End file.
